


Chestnuts

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what's the deal with the chestnuts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW prompt "apology" and my advent challenge day 4 prompt, "chestnuts."

"So, what's the deal with the chestnuts?" John asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rodney repeated, looking up from his laptop in surprise. The question was completely out of the blue and he felt like he was missing some kind of greater context, as usual.

"You know, roasting chestnuts," John prodded. "Why? Is it like a treat or something?"

Rodney stared at him blankly. "What?"

Smirking a little at the physicist's confusion, John pointed upwards.

Rodney looked up, and suddenly he noticed the music playing throughout the mess. It was one of those human quirks, because the speakers weren't even in the ceiling on Atlantis, like they were in supermarkets in North America, but the action still triggered his brain to pick up on the subliminal music that was being pumped through the city.

Bing Crosby crooned, "Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, Help to make the season bright."

Rodney looked back at Sheppard, still confused.

"You know, 'chestnuts roasting on an open fire'" he warbled, a ridiculous expression on his face.

"How should I know?" Rodney protested.

John gave him the look. "Well, you're a genius, aren't you?"

Rodney snorted. "IQ has nothing to do with accessibility of pop culture references from before I was born," he spat back. "Now be quiet and let me get back to work."

John just grinned irrepressibly at him and began to hum along.


End file.
